Eclare is in for a bumpy ride
by ladywizardpotter
Summary: clare finds out that she is pregnant, when or how will she tell Eli? I do not own Degrassi.
1. Chapter 1

Oh my god. I think to myself as I look down at the pink plus on the pregnancy stick. How could this be happening to me Saint Clare as all the kids put it. I'm suppose to be little miss perfect. Do what she's told, get good grades, obey my parents, stay a virgin until I get married, and not get pregnant! What am I going to tell my parents, oh sorry, the first time I had sex I got pregnant. More important what am I going to tell Eli?

_~Flashback~_

"_Eli, I've thought a lot about this believe me and I want to give all of myself to you."_

"_Um, Clare I don't get what your saying. Please elaborate." He said in a sarcastic tone, also giving me his famous smrik._

"_Please don't make me say it Eli." I whined._

"_Say it you know you want to."_

"_Eli!" I said giving him a glare._

"_Say it." He said with a grin on his face._

"_Fine. I want to have sex with you. Happy?"_

"_Ecstatic. Are you sure you want to? I don't want to pressure you or anything."_

"_Positive. As long as protection is involved."_

"_That can be taken care of. Well, my house is free at the moment."_

"_Then what are we waiting for."_

_~End of flashback~ _

"Clare!" My mother says as she knocks on the bathroom door. "It's time to go to school." "I'll be down in a minute." I say. "I better get ride of this pregnancy test." "Clare!" "I'm coming." I say as I run down the stairs.

"Have a good day at school sweetie." Thanks mom.

"Why hello blue eyes." I hear as Eli walks up behind me. Great. I think to myself. Looks like avoiding him won't be an option. "Hey." I responded. As we walked into school Eli slipped this hand under mine and we locked fingers. As we approached our lockers Adam came walking over talking about some horror movie.

"Dude." Adam said. "This movie was sick. In this one part a zombie ripped off this guys head and there was …."

"I think I'm going to be sick!" I say pushing through Adam and Eli running to the bathroom.

"Clare are you ok." I hear as Eli knocks on the door.

"Ye- hold that thought." I say as I continue to puke.

"I-I'm fine really. You should go to class. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure Clare? I could take you home if you don't feel good."

"No, no I'm fine. Just go to class."

"Ok." He said defeated.

Omg. I say quietly to myself. Why couldn't the morning sickness come at a more convenient time? Before I walked to class, I washed my hands and got the gross taste out of my mouth.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Armstrong." I said as I walked into class. "I got sick."

"Ok. Very well then take a seat." He replied.

As I sat down Alli turned and asked, "what do you mean you got sick?"

"I kinda threw up."

"That's something I did not need to know."

"Well you asked." "Well I'm Sorry I did." And with that she turned back around in her seat.

Lunch 

"Hey blue eyes," I heard as someone approached me from behind. "Feeling better?" "Yeah much," I reply in a relieved tone. "Shall we go sit then?" Eli asked. "We shall" I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Clare I'm glad to see your ok." Adam said as we sat down at our lunch table.

"Thanks Adam." I replied.

"So Eli have you seen any great horror movies lately?" Adam asked. "Yeah," "This one called Train Station **(a/n: I just totally made that up!)** it had so much blood and guts." Before Eli could continue talking I chimed asking how their classes were so far. I could not afford to get sick again.

"Um, they were great Clare." Eli replied looking at me dumb founded.

Eli turned his head back to Adam and they continued their conversation on the movie. As they were talking I got that feeling and taste in the back of my throat so I casually made my way to the closest thing to throw up in. Which happened to be a trash can in the corner of the room.

All of a sudden, as I'm walking to the table, I start to get really dizzy, the last thing I hear before everything goes black is "Oh my God, Clare!"

In the Nurse's office

"Where am I ?" I asked in a panicked tone and started to breath heavy.

"Clare! Clare! Calm down." Eli said in an almost yelling tone.

"You're in the Nurse's Office." Eli replied in a sweet voice.

"Why? The last thing I remember was being at lunch." I replied.

"Then you passed out." Eli replied.

"Clare is there anything that could have made you pass out?" The nurse said walking in.

"Well I've been sick for a day or two."

"Ah, well that explains it. Just make sure you eat and hydrate so this doesn't happen again ok?" She said.

"Sure no problem." I said smiling and shaking my head.

"Now, I need you to stay here for the rest of the period just incase you have the shakes or get light headed again." The nurse said while pointing and waving her pen at me.

"Eli you're welcome to stay if you like?" She added.

"Um, yeah that would cool". Eli said.

"Ok then". The nurse said then walked off.

Eli Pov

"Clare". I said. "Are you sure your ok, because were just sick a few weeks ago, and it's not like you to get sick again".

"For the millionth time I'm fine. I probably caught something from somebody".

Call me crazy but I have a feeling Clare is hiding something from me.


End file.
